


Missing You

by MavinVenom



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, its really short, its really stupid, sorry - Freeform, thats basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavinVenom/pseuds/MavinVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy misses his babygirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

You wake up at three in the morning to your phone ringing. It's Andy calling, or as your phone says, Daddy.

"Morning Daddy," you say as you pick up. 

"Hey baby, sorry about waking you up. I called to give you your orders for the day," Andy says on the other end.

"Let me write them down," you get out of bed and search for a pen and paper.

"I miss you baby girl," he sighs.

"I miss you too daddy. Ok, give me my orders please," you balance the phone on your shoulder.

"Today you have to shower, brush your teeth and hair, clean a little bit and pay the bills. I won't have access to a computer for a while," he sighs.

"Ok Daddy, thank you," you put the pen down and get back in the bed.

"Also y/n," Andy adds,"don't touch yourself."

"Of course Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too babygirl," Andy says before hanging up.

You put your phone back down and turn the light off. "Night Andy," you mumble go yourself before falling back asleep.


End file.
